


格子

by A_mine



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: Dove兄弟一起生活的三十年





	格子

“奥古斯都，你该去上学了。”亚伯交臂站在码头边上，看着他跌跌撞撞地搬着一件货物，从嘴里突然冒出这么一句话。

“为什么，老头？“奥古斯都偷偷翻了个白眼，把货物丢在地上，揉了揉摩擦得发红的拇指指节。

“我需要个人帮我记记帐，看看文件之类。“

“那内萨尼尔呢？”奥古斯都低头看了眼蹲在地上的弟弟，内萨尼尔把帽子压得很低，正和一只流浪狗大眼瞪小眼，用右手把左手关节掰得吱嘎作响。

“内萨尼尔！内萨尼尔！”

那只流浪狗先被吓了一跳，起身飞奔出去，在躲避来往的推车时撞到了亚伯的腿，毛皮上沾的水都甩在了他的裤子上，惹得后者低声咒骂了一句。内萨尼尔也被惊到，警觉地抬起头四处张望，看到了立在旁边的奥古斯都，眼里的凶光才敛了起来，语调小心地问：“奥古斯？”

奥古斯都叹口气，指着他刚刚放下的箱子说：“把它搬进去”

箱子不重，内萨尼尔点点头，扛在肩上就进了库房，他的力气比哥哥大一些，干活麻利速度快，干得时候一声不吭，就是有时看起来显得木讷了一些。

“你俩算我儿子，他留在这，我照顾他，也帮我一把手。”

奥古斯都没什么表示，只是走回去时嘟囔了一句——当然又是句脏话，亚伯恶狠狠地拍了一把他的后脑勺，用半是威胁半是玩笑的语气补充道：

“如果你再骂我，我就把你们两个小犹太佬再丢回海里，就像我捡到你们时一样！”

仓库里第二天就少了一个人，在饭桌上亚伯告诉内萨尼尔说，他把奥古斯都送到了一位受过良好教养的家庭女教师那——实际上她只是个破落贵族家庭的女儿，亚伯一边说，一边揉了揉内萨尼尔脏兮兮的卷发，“我也会教你更多的，你好好帮我，好吗？”他这么问。

内萨尼尔当然点了点头，于是他开始从码头的货物里偷一部分带回来给亚伯，不知是由于审计员的瞌睡，或是单纯因为堆在那的东西太多了，他扛着木箱穿梭在阴影里，没有一次被发现过。

两个周后奥古斯都回来了一晚，他们彼此拥抱了一下，然后在合上卧房门之后，奥古斯都开始为他模仿那位家庭女教师的言行举止，查德利小姐就像个老旧的钟表，奥古斯都把眉毛皱成一团，开始模仿她吊起来的音调和阴沉的脸，我打赌撒旦也会被她鞭打一顿的，奥古斯都嘻嘻笑着，在一句话里依旧加了四个他妈的。

我下次回去会捉弄她一下的，他宣布，毫不在意地扬起自己被打肿的手心，好像它是闪闪发光的勋章。

下次又是两个月之后，奥古斯都进门时，四肢摆动地有点不协调，一步一步走的像是一个木偶一样，那女教师好像在他原本的流浪儿举止里硬塞了进去绅士的行为姿态，就好像在画布浓黑色的底色上涂抹上一层又一层厚重的白色颜料，直到那些堆的过厚的色彩开始干裂。

他先问了内萨尼尔一个问题。

“你见过剧院吗？”

在内萨尼尔摇头之前，他就自问自答了“你当然没有，我们之前都没有，内萨尼尔，剧院真是繁华极了，在晚上，那些喧闹的歌声，亮起来的灯光，那些身着华服的绅士女士，挽着手走在一起，真是优美极了，漂亮极了。”奥古斯都叹了一声，手指无意识地敲着桌面，打着单调的节拍。

他这次沉默多了，仍然有俏皮话，仍然有惟妙惟肖的模仿，不过语句中难听的单词几乎被过滤去了大半，他的言语开始变得干巴巴的，那套内萨尼尔熟悉的话术已经被从他头脑里逐渐抽离了。内萨尼尔本能的觉得，这就像是训练一只狗，棒子打的多了，自然就知道怎么做了，奥古斯都不敢再说那些粗话了。但他又立刻因为对哥哥产生这样的想法而羞愧起来，他不该这么想的。

“亚伯对你好吗，弟弟？”奥古斯都神情严肃地问他，他拉起弟弟的手，发红的手指上有冻疮，还有新磨的厚茧，而他自己手上被抠破的老皮正在缓慢地愈合。

“很好”内萨尼尔犹豫了几秒，“他抚养了我们，奥古斯，而且他教会我们怎么生存。”

内萨尼尔想起他偷窃行为成功之后坐在木桌旁，闻着新鲜鱼汤的香味，就着黑面包大快朵颐的情景。

奥古斯都下床熄灭了煤气灯，在他耳旁轻声回复道：“那算不上什么天大的恩惠”

一个月之后，奥古斯都又带着几本书册回来了，他们蜷缩在床板的一角，奥古斯都借着昏暗的灯光教内萨尼尔去读那些断裂的字母，甚至是几个跳跃的单词，他指着书上的墨迹，字正腔圆地说：“你瞧，B-L-O-O-D，是这么写的。”

“血亲”内萨尼尔回应说。

奥古斯都推开脏兮兮的被子，索性直接躺在了弟弟的大腿上，他把书举到半空里，听着纸张刷刷翻过的声音，也笑着说：“对，我们是血亲”

“内萨尼尔，你知道吗，查德利小姐有时竟然让我想起母亲。”

奥古斯都这句话像是突然在这段和谐的曲调中放了一个空拍，接下来的五线谱上，继续是空一个整拍、空一个整拍……

他们二人都陷入了对母亲的沉思之中，他们想起自己在雪地里挥舞着火棒哭喊的样子，那些闪着绿色荧光的眼睛，母亲在雪地里被拖曳出的血痕，那道血痕一直延伸到她被黑影围绕的尸体旁边，但谁都没能想起母亲的音容笑貌，填满了那处空白的是俊秀的野狼。

内萨尼尔咽了口口水。

奥古斯都在半夜醒来，他睁开眼，发现侧躺在旁边的内萨尼尔正直勾勾的盯着他，他捂住嘴巴，压抑住差点爆发的尖叫，用手拍打了弟弟几下，低声问他怎么了。屋外的烈风撞在门框和窗户上，砖墙的缝隙里挤压出尖利的呜咽声，内萨尼尔仿佛僵住了一动不动，汗已经湿透了全身，奥古斯都凑到他胸前，听到弟弟极速跳动的心脏，顺着气管上升的气流，听见声带振动，他听见内萨尼尔喃喃道：“我做噩梦了”奥古斯都握住弟弟的手，抹去他额头上密密麻麻的汗珠，每当那些呜咽声尖锐起来，开始像狼嚎一样绵绵不绝时，内萨尼尔的身子会颤抖着绷紧，而一切平静之后，他的呼吸才渐渐平静，进入短暂的睡梦之中。

直到第二天清晨，奥古斯都醒来，他抬起与弟弟一直紧紧相握的手，看见内萨尼尔脸上露出一个虚弱的微笑。

奥古斯都与他挥手作别，他把那几册书留了下来，有些担忧地告诫内萨尼尔，让他学会认字和拼写，他下次回来之后会继续教他。而之后内萨尼尔跑到市场上去偷了块生肉，他把肉揣在怀里，血水把内衬和外套都浸透了，内萨尼尔躲到巷子的角落，双手颤抖着捧出那块粘着皮毛的五花肉，狼吞虎咽般啃完了它，甚至吮吸了手指头上残留的肉沫。他这才感受到内心的骚动渐渐平息，一股满足感从内心升起，我怎么了，他突然有些恐惧，不过他不敢让这件事曝光，也不敢告诉任何人，因为他认知到这是属于“上不得什么台面的事情”

他隔几个月便故技重施一次，偶尔变化一点花样，去找单纯的血块或者包着大片肋骨的羊排，每当他想起记忆中母亲的情景，他便会兴奋地战栗起来，对视着那些想象中眼睛闪着绿光的漂亮物种，他会想，我是多么强大啊。

时间在单调的日常中偷偷摸摸过去了几年，内萨尼尔的个头飞速地窜起来，一拳便能打翻一个成年男人，亚伯最喜欢他的沉默和忠心，因此有意让他帮自己更多。而上了高中以后，奥古斯都回来的间隔期似乎有意拉的越来越长，但空闲的假期仍然和他们混在码头。

有一次，一个欠账的人死在了他们的房子里。

“第一根肋骨与第二根肋骨之间”

亚伯拿着那把沾血的匕首为他演示，让他用布把那人裹起来。

“千万不要忘记在里面塞上增加重量的石头”

最后内萨尼尔扛着麻袋顺着岸边的石梯走下去，把那人抛在海里了。

“在海里你能找到什么呢？”亚伯惬意地欣赏着被朝阳染红的大片海面，最终总结了这么一句。

奥古斯都站在岸边上，站在码头湿漉漉的空气里，他避开内萨尼尔投来的的目光，仰头看飞向红日的海鸥。

内萨尼尔一直保持着他的坏习惯。只不过这渐渐变得乏味了，内萨尼尔想，他有更深的欲望得不到满足，他有时在街上走着，会想和谁打一架，念头在脑子里转的多了，他有一次便真的忍不住朝一个醉鬼脸上挥了一拳，这一拳把那人打的鼻血四溅，在路中间舞了个圈，倒在砖墙的墙根下。他把那人的衣领揪起来，对着那张脸又出了一拳，又一拳，又一拳。内萨尼尔指根凸起的皮肤被擦破了，露出里面血红的肉来，混着他自己的血和倒霉鬼的血。

内萨尼尔突然听到巷子里传来孩子的尖叫，或许是年龄小的流浪儿吧。他反应过来了，从还在喘气的醉鬼身上起来，嗅了嗅自己手上血的铁锈味和香气，飞一般地逃跑了。亚伯问他身上的狼狈样是怎么来的，他便全说了，毫不意外地是，亚伯反过来朝他脸上狠狠揍了一拳，也把他摔在了地上。

奥古斯都被亚伯叫了回来，他蹲在身边问他事情到底是如何，像童年时一样捉住他的双手，内萨尼尔出于内疚，也出于恐惧，含糊不清地告诉他那些关于血的狂想，还有那些梦里的狼，声音像是磁针擦过粗糙的唱片，磨砂一样的杂音时起时落，奥古斯都为想象里蔓延的黑暗颤了一下。

“我有种冲动”内萨尼尔低声地总结，“抱歉，奥古斯都，我，我没能控制住。”

“他还真是有点好斗啊？”亚伯拿着镜片观察自己的账本，没什么感情地评论了一句。

“你得控制住自己，好吗？”奥古斯都无意识地扣紧了弟弟的手，甚至在上面压出了淤血的红印。他在内心已经对于未来有了大体的打算，他要真正走进伦敦的正派人士里，把卑微的出身和遭受的苦难从自己身上撕扯掉。内萨尼尔绝对不能成为那个风险因素，决不能。

奥古斯都最终没有回来管理账本，他成绩优异，不知怎么的混进了苏格兰场的队伍里，内萨尼尔抓起一个卖报小孩的衣领，从他手里抢了一份当日的星报，报纸的头版印着A分局的合影，标题大抵是什么新进人员庆贺之类。他在角落里找到了奥古斯都，一个表情严肃，套着黑色制服的铅印，亚伯倚在堆起的木箱货物上，偏过头来看他手里报纸的文字，读一行笑一笑，对着内萨尼尔揶揄说：“好吧，这样也好，不过他不算我们的人了，对吧？”

亚伯同意了，内萨尼尔想，或者他没法表示不同意，奥古斯都走的远了，他们以后不会一起在没有月亮的深夜里把用草席裹好的尸体丢进大海了——亚伯教了他们许多有用的东西，他是不会拉下奥古斯都的。

在接下来的几年里，奥古斯都偶尔会有半天的休假，寻个地方让他们并肩坐在一起打鱼，奥古斯都穿着背带和衬衫，捋开额前沾湿的黑发，悠闲地把他们打到的鳗鱼架到火上，看着内萨尼尔打开酒瓶，为他们各倒了一杯。

“你怎么不理一下胡子？”奥古斯都把杯中的液体一饮而尽，看着弟弟用手不自禁地摸了摸自己下巴那一圈棕色的络腮胡。

“唔，如果有必要，我会的。”他磕磕绊绊地回答，心想，这就像是野兽的毛发，剪掉会冷的。

内萨尼尔仔细观察着哥哥，奥古斯都变得沉稳多了，甚至可以说变得冷淡了，他容貌俊秀，穿着整洁，似乎是蜕变成完完全全的英国绅士了。

“我有时觉得，也许我们得像狼一样，镇静冷酷，谨慎前进，才能抓到想要的猎物。“奥古斯都突然这么说。他对于处理警局内的人际关系可以说是非常拿手，他和上司相处融洽，像鱼一样在案子和会议之间轻松游曳，这种社交技能加上良好的教育背景，抵消掉了他稍显一般的出身，使得他在警局里的迁升速度远远快于常人，甚至要向刚刚空缺的副局长位置发起冲击。内萨尼尔偶尔也会怀疑是否身为码头头子的亚伯也有助他一臂之力。

内萨尼尔吞了一口啤酒，把烤好的鳗鱼从火上摘下来，用牙齿撕咬起来。

“奥古斯，我之前养了一只漂亮的大型犬，你真应该去瞧瞧它，皮毛和牙齿都是好看极了的，只可惜它太吵了，最终我只能把他杀掉。你知道我喜欢大狗，他们很像…他们很漂亮”

“那真可惜”奥古斯都回答。

“你怎么了，奥古斯”内萨尼尔把吃剩的鱼骨丢到草里，有点不知名的忐忑。

“我在想母亲，我在想我们为什么不生气。”

奥古斯都走了神，孤零零地盯着远方不可及的某点，阳光下的黑色虹膜也变得透明起来，像是内萨尼尔在货物里看到过的黑珍珠。然后奥古斯都把意识扯回来，低头去喝酒，他一动，散落的光点就在黑珍珠里流传起来。

“我很伤心”内萨尼尔说。

“弟弟，我那时能抓住的东西只有你的手”

“狼是优秀的猎手”内萨尼尔也不知道自己为什么突然蹦出这么一句话。

“是啊，内萨尼尔，你还想到狼吗，你还有，恩，那种嗜血感吗？”

这句话刺了一下内萨尼尔的心脏，假如他有刺，他会竖起全身的刺的，就像刺猬一样，他低着头说：“我能控制住的，哥哥，我是正常人。”

钓鱼的悠闲气氛似乎就这么被毁掉了，“内萨尼尔”奥古斯都站起来，双手扳住弟弟的肩膀，强迫他与自己对视，“你知道的，我只是想保护你。”

他真的想保护内萨尼尔，并且保护自己来之不易的新生活，而做到这一点必要的是尽量切断自己与码头的联系。

但愿亚伯照顾好他，奥古斯都常常这么希望。

但内萨尼尔显然正在渐渐失去控制力，当奥古斯都又被唤回码头时，他被告知内萨尼尔攻击了前来与亚伯进行协商的小混混，他在对方手臂上生生咬下了一块肉，当场的其他人看见这血水迸溅的场面都被吓得呆在了原地，在男人愈发刺耳的惨叫声里，亚伯当机立断的收拾了残局——给大海再献祭一个人。奥古斯都头一次和亚伯有了几句话的争吵，他发誓会找来什么人治好内萨尼尔，从困扰内萨尼尔的童年梦魇入手，去真正地治好他，奥古斯都看着刚刚新换了一套衣服的弟弟，心里突然涌上了一阵悲哀。内萨尼尔没敢与他对视太久，低头耍着手里的小刀，几分钟后悄悄躲开了。

我还能怎么办呢，他是我的血亲，奥古斯都想到。

奥古斯都被提拔到了副局长的职位，他利用警局的职务之便查清了当年犹太迁徙的路线和人物，最终联系上了那位领头的老人，对方出于愧疚的心理，答应了他的要求，乘坐火车和轮船来到了伦敦。奥古斯都为他介绍了弟弟，走之前和他聊了很长时间。

老人推了推眼镜，对他说：“达夫是格鲁巴，白鸽，对吧，是你母亲的名字，我一看就明白了。”

“你母亲是最后一个，我对当年的事情很抱歉。”

奥古斯都抬起手，告诉他不必再说了，只要他能治好弟弟，一切都是可以宽恕的，尽管并没有什么可宽恕的。

但是奇迹没有发生。内萨尼尔又偷来了白色的狼皮，他把它披在身上，像是把被剥下来的部分重新套回自己身上，人们在他眼里变成了不同气味的标记。在夜晚皎洁的月亮下，内萨尼尔爬行在白教堂的街道上，成了犹太孩子绘画里的恶魔。某一天他嗅到了那位老人的住处，悄悄地爬进去，把他咬死了，就像在若干年前的雪地里，狼群咬死老人的同伴一样，尽管这位老人白天还在笑盈盈地教他写字读书，对他进行一些催眠一样的心理治疗，但是熟悉对此时的他没有任何意义，平时相处地越久，便越难以控制欲望，他平时用咬嘴唇、刺指心来压抑的冲动疯狂反扑，最终侵占了他的身体。

亚伯和奥古斯都又爆发了一次并不激烈的争吵，内萨尼尔躲在楼上听他们谈话，他从楼梯的缝隙里窥见两个人绕着一张桌子上的煤气灯转，一个人叹口气，一个人甩下手，偶尔跳出来一句粗暴的指责。这场景，他想，很像他和哥哥偷渡到达伦敦时，从货箱木板的缝隙里向外瞧，瞧那些笼罩在伦敦清晨浓雾里的房顶和塔尖，瞧这个对他们来说陌生又重要的奇怪世界。他听他们之间利益的交换冲突，听到奥古斯都打算嫁祸给一个数学家的打算。

“他脑子不太清楚，又和死者见过，我会伪造一些证据，把它变成铁案的。”他听到他说，奥古斯都的侦察知识竟然在这时派上了用场。

“好吧，我保证，我保证，我会照顾好他的，你好好考虑…”他又听到亚伯的声音，他几乎可以立刻想起他说话时的情态，无奈地摇摇头，眼角的皱纹，或是抖开的胡须。

“你必须，你答应好的。再见。”奥古斯都回答地有些着急，抓起桌上的帽子大步踏了出去，风衣的衣摆似乎都气地甩了一圈。

“等一等，奥古斯都！”他急匆匆地跑下楼，去追逐将要离开的哥哥。

奥古斯都伫立在门外，冷冷地等着他开口说什么。

“奥古斯……”

“没关系，我会处理的“奥古斯都拍了拍他的肩，把他未出口的一切都堵住了。

他们彼此又拥抱在了一起，一颗心脏挨着另一颗心脏，内萨尼尔抓着对方的羊绒大衣，听他崩裂开的心跳声，奥古斯都用冷冰冰的手捧着弟弟的脸，对他说：“圣诞快乐”

“圣诞快乐”在内萨尼尔抬起手之前，奥古斯都便已经掸过了帽子上积的雪，向他告了别，转身走进了飞雪里。

内萨尼尔在亚伯身边蹲了一段时间，直到可怜的数学家替他上了绞刑架，他有时在睡梦里都能想到那具在空中晃荡的尸体，然后惊醒，在床上睁着眼平复恐惧的心情。他到底是害怕死亡的，内萨尼尔并不是无所畏惧。

然后一切都朝着崩溃的方向发展，内萨尼尔没能战胜脑内的恶魔，亚伯也没能看住他，他浑浑噩噩地又跑出去咬死了两个无辜的人，远方归来的警探紧追不舍，甚至要抓住他了，他们最后被逼到地下通道里，亚伯把刀子丢到了奥古斯都面前。

“做选择吧”

他的行为似乎在这么说。

他会毁了你的，亚伯说，事态发展到这一步，我只能杀了他。杀了他，这事就翻篇了，你继续回去做你的正直探长，我继续回去做我的码头头子。

奥古斯都点点头，沉默地转过身去，听着背后内萨尼尔急促呼唤他的声音。

求求你，奥古斯都，奥古斯都。

他的思想一下子闪回了父母的农场，那些在秋日的微风中呼吸的麦子，和正在收获的农民均匀一致的喘息声，“呼，嘿，呼，嘿”，他正陷在大片的摇曳的向日葵里，农屋里站着几个人，父亲，母亲，正向他挥着手，母亲怀里的内萨尼尔用手拍打着窗户，咯咯地笑。他听到了他们的呼唤他的名字，于是向尽头的那扇红漆的大门跑去，但他又一动不动，茫然地任由他的名字回荡在旷野里，悠长地像是唱出来的歌谣。

奥古斯都松了手里紧攥的刀片，调转刀锋刺入了亚伯的身体，然后迅速地退后几步，一滴血也没有沾上。

“我还能怎么办？”奥古斯都忍受着额头上冒出的细小汗珠，漠然地盯着蹒跚着倒下的亚伯。亚伯脸上的肌肉似乎因为震惊而凝固了，内萨尼尔只能听到从他嗓子里吐出的一波接着一波的短气，听到他咕咕冒着泡的嗓音控诉：“如果没有我…”

“那不是恩惠”奥古斯都又冷酷地重复了一遍。

奥古斯都走过来松开内萨尼尔的束缚，把他紧紧抱在胸前。

“父亲“的死就像一盆从头顶浇灌下的凉水，内萨尼尔的热血因此凝固了，他在向警长发泄完最后的愤怒之后，忍耐了相当久的时间。他看着路人光滑的脖颈，强迫自己吞下唾沫和口水，至少不能再给奥古斯填麻烦，他想。

奥古斯都找到了他，把他安置在荒野里的小屋里，奥古斯都说他会领他去看真正的心理医生的，只要他避避风头，不同任何人交流，也不走出荒原。他在打鱼和发呆中消磨时光，直到遇上隔壁的姑娘，他从阴影里试探着走出来，帮她去市集卖鱼，抱着她的小男孩和她一起在炉火边欢笑，这种平淡温暖的生活，正是他内心一直渴求的。

奥古斯都高中时曾与他分享一些闲情逸事，例如，他耸耸肩笑着说，不少姑娘喜欢他，其中一个在花园里偷偷在他脸颊上亲了一口。因此内萨尼尔也在炉火旁吻了姑娘，顺着她光滑身体的中线一直吻下去，看着她似乎含满了泪水的明眸，与她的身躯拥抱在了一起，让无处安放的愤怒融化在她的身体里。

但是奥古斯都不同意，他发现了小屋里两副餐具，强压着内心的怒火对弟弟说：“这会暴露我们的。”

内萨尼尔想起他贸然翻越进哥哥的后花园，去和他的孩子玩耍，而奥古斯都却嗔怪他未曾知会，把孩子匆匆抱回了房间，那种提防的态度，像是从喜怒无常的恶龙口中抢回宝物一般。

他猛然觉得他是把他当作真正的野狼来对待，这态度彻底惹恼了内萨尼尔，他真想说：“我不想再让这可笑的一切继续了，我为什么不能过普通的生活，我难道不能爱她吗？”

他要去过正常人的生活，去过那种他在码头时眺望城镇所看到的生活。

他闭上眼，转过头，把奥古斯都逆光的背影抛在身后，决心不再听什么劝告，尽管他半跪在他的身前劝他，“你难道忍心看我也挂在你身旁的绳子上吗？”

“我对你只有这一点要求“

“你连这一点都无法做到吗”

奥古斯都总是对的。他又搞砸了。

他摔倒在庭院里，祈求着奥古斯都丢下他，就让他全身的血在庭院里流尽。他已经吃了姑娘的血，姑娘的一部分留在了他的体内，他回想起他咬死了她！他想连同姑娘明晃晃的爱意一起死去。

但是奥古斯都不会丢下他，奥古斯都总是会救他，他在迷迷糊糊中又听到兄弟的呼喊，然后他又在房间内醒来，身上的伤口已经被包扎好了。

“你又救了我”内萨尼尔别开了目光，语调颤抖着说，看上去下一秒就要把头埋在两臂之间哭泣。

“奥古斯都，你总是救我”

他的精神消沉了，总是坐在木板钉住的房间里发呆，想些莫名奇妙的事情和人。

他看到天花板上开始剥落的白色墙皮，雨水浸过之后，那里开始蓬勃生长起了黑色的霉菌，点点片片，像是附着在上面的喷漆。有时会从天上掉下一小片墙漆，随着扬起的白色粉末，在地板上碎裂成一片一片。

奥古斯都确信自己做了一切，为了保护内萨尼尔和他已得的一切，他必须得这么做，他已经这么做了。他把那个可能作证的小男孩闷死在自己的马车里，对那个爱拍马屁的警长开了枪，唯独没有注意到踩在他脚印后面，偷偷跟出来的弟弟，他在漫天繁星下提着煤气灯穿越荒地，不小心陷在了沼泽里面。

奥古斯都两手胡乱扒着四处的野草，拼命想要爬上来，但只是搅动着身体越陷越深，有那么一瞬间，他闭上了眼睛，只是徒劳地抓着草地的边缘，很像就要支撑不住松手的样子，想着松口气，或者放弃，那样的话，他就会变成几个吐在沼泽面上的气泡，尸体沉在为人所不知的角落里。接着他按着草皮猛地发力，把自己沾满泥污的上身拉到了地面上，奥古斯都趴在那喘着粗气，旁边是翻倒的煤油灯，压折了一大片茂盛的野草，他就在那翻个身大笑了起来，奥古斯都已经很久没有这么放肆地笑了，对于一位上流的绅士来说，这么笑显然是不雅的，但是他笑的眼泪都快出来了，甚至要用沾满泥巴的右手去抹。

他终于赢了，终于收拾完了所有的麻烦事，简单而光明的未来就在他眼前铺展开来，他可以做回那个正直冷静的达夫副局长了。

然后内萨尼尔捡起被他丢掉的孩子，在他身后，在烈烈炎日下穿越了同一片沼泽。他一直走，一直走到警局的门口，人群涌动着为他让出一条道路，他看到了怔在门口的奥古斯都，听到了他颤抖着大声问他是谁的句子，听他一遍一遍的苍白地重复他不认识他。

这时他看见奥古斯都的表情和记忆中的母亲一样空白。

奥古斯怎么能杀死一个孩子呢，内萨尼尔想到，他并没有为这残忍的暴行而觉得分外震惊，因此他也疑问，是否在他内心也早已向命运那个悲哀的词屈服。

哥哥保护了他，奥古斯都一直都在救他，可他却背叛了他，就为了不知怎么被撩拨起来的良心，他就坦白了一切他为了保护他所犯的罪行。

内萨尼尔徐徐地讲述他所了解的故事，他看着牢房外的记录者一行一行地总结他的人生，最后在末尾签上了自己的名字。

奥古斯都觉得自己处于一种死亡的平静之中，不过是又回到了混乱与脏污之中而已，这也并没有什么令人惊奇的，甚至对于弟弟，他在最初的恼怒之后也很快淡漠了，奥古斯都很清楚在前面等待着的命运是什么，输了牌之后继续在场上纠缠不休，是很不体面的做法。早知如此，他倒不如就让亚伯杀了内萨尼尔该多好，甚至在内萨尼尔第一次犯错误的时候就把他处理掉，这样的话，他现在还有可能坐在自己家中慢悠悠地喝茶呢。

可是他从来没法选择，这点薄薄的血亲情面，就是让他下不了手，他看着内萨尼尔，只能绝望地想到，他必须得保护他。像是莎士比亚戏剧那些歇斯底里的人物，把尖刀丢到地上，背过身去用双手抓挠头皮，嘶哑着吼出激昂的唱段。

这个想法有时甚至让他抓狂。

就算这个选择的利弊是如此明显，他还是不断地在赌桌的一端加上更多的砝码，去赌那点点可怜的希望，直到赔上他们的自由和生命。

所以奥古斯都走前，就明白这是永别了，他隔着铁栏杆最后握住内萨尼尔的手，带着点浅笑跟他说：“弟弟，看我们已经走了多远啊。”

他们从沙俄火光冲天的农场里逃出来，摸滚打爬跋涉了上千里来到英国，甚至享受过尊敬和爱情。

他告诉内萨尼尔，面对悲哀的结局，他们得勇敢。

他在摇摇晃晃的囚车里听到乡野的钟声，这钟声把他的思想一下子拽回了清晨的伦敦，他想，内萨尼尔是否此刻死去了呢，在那里他们会为他敲响丧钟吗，他不能不去想这个问题，兄弟之间有什么心灵感应都是骗子的谎言，至少奥古斯都完全无法准确的感觉到另一个与他血脉相连的灵魂是否还活在这片土地上，他隔几分钟便想一次，内萨尼尔是否在此刻死去，或是在之前死去，或是在之前的之前。最终奥古斯都下定了决心，在囚车越过一道田坎时，他决定把此刻列为弟弟脖颈上的绳索套紧的时刻，然后他默数着时间，根据以往旁观的经验，想着他吊起来的身躯，一动不动，或是蹬脚挣扎，他推算出戴着头套的人断气的时间，然后告诉自己，内萨尼尔死了，他尝到了自己口腔内弥散的血腥味，也许是牙齿把嘴皮咬破了。

但同时他也怀疑内萨尼尔在走上那条旅途之前是否有想起他，人在最后总是喜欢回忆那些美好的时刻，他和弟弟并没有分享太多快乐。奥古斯都脑中浮现最多的是那些宴会上琉璃的灯光和熙熙攘攘的警局，那些人攀着他的肩膀在他耳边笑着高谈阔论，被无意间泼洒的葡萄酒和金光闪闪的勋章。内萨尼尔像他心灵里的黑洞，那他对于内萨尼尔又是什么呢。奥古斯都猜测，在弟弟濒死的幻觉中，来迎接他的天使是他爱过的那个姑娘。

一天，他的囚室窗口上飞来了一只乌鸦，立在栏杆外探头探脑，奥古斯都在手心里倒了点谷粒，伸到窗边去喂它，乌鸦伸进头来安静地啄食，任由奥古斯都的手指梳理他灰黑色的羽毛，奥古斯都无聊的时候，常常保持大脑放空的状态，偶尔也去回忆他所读过的书的内容，这里起码有只耳朵，我还可以讲故事给鸟听，他想，连他都要为自己荒唐的念头发笑，笑自己实在是无事可做。这个故事必须足够精炼简短，因为今天和第二天的劳役，他不能分那么多精力去说话，最简单的是儿歌了，他试着哼了几句，然后就尴尬地停下了，这算什么啊，奥古斯都无意识地想，应该让父亲，不，母亲来唱，在炉火旁，母亲给他和内萨尼尔哼的安眠曲悦耳多了。

乌鸦缩回了脑袋，振振翅膀，又飞走了。

奥古斯都在梦里回到了迁徙途中的雪夜，他们躲在帐篷里紧紧捂住耳朵，不去听被狼拖走的同伴的哭号和尖叫。直到被献祭的成了他们自己的母亲，他和弟弟孤零零地呆在雪地里，静等着雪也把他们埋葬，他听着弟弟嚎哭的声音，远处那些同行的人也听着。

最为奇妙的是，奥古斯都觉得，自己身前身后都是狼群，前方是步伐轻巧、身姿优美的野狼，像高傲的神祗一样，饱餐一顿后大度地离开了；后方是凝滞旁观的人群，身上套着灰黑色的皮毛，在沉默中渐渐走远，把他和弟弟丢在原地。

奥古斯都甚至开始觉得连匍匐在母亲身体上的弟弟都成了狼，像是扑在那撕咬被扯出来的肠子和心脏，他把他从那东西上面扒下来，告诉他我们得走了。

他们和那些人不过都是猎物而已。

那是个很冷的下雪的日子，奥古斯都把母亲的尸体丢在身后，任由可怜的被狼咬死的母亲腐烂在雪地里，牵着弟弟的手向西走。

内萨尼尔哭了太久，一手搓眼睛，一手牵着他一起深一脚浅一脚踩在雪地里，鼻子还抽抽嗒嗒的。

“我会保护你的，内萨尼尔”

奥古斯都把冻红的手指塞进布兜里面，咒骂了一句上帝。

“我们都必须勇敢”


End file.
